


Serie Besos 4

by Aigle



Series: Tumblr Memes de Jean (Kriein) [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigle/pseuds/Aigle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beso francés | Jean Kirschtein/Bertholdt Hoover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serie Besos 4

Le costaba llegar a la estatura del más alto, por lo que tuvieron que usar las facilidades de las barracas para poder alcanzar su boca. Suerte loca que todos estaban aún en entrenamiento cuando se decidieron a probar aquel experimento.

Trepado sobre Berthold, en cuclillas sobre el, se inclinó a besarlo, su boca degustando la ajena y explorando como si se tratasen de tierras nuevas, mordisqueando antes de comenzar a profundizar, por inercia, en aquel beso.

Fue así como su lengua se pegó a la del otro, deslizándose y acariciándose entre ellas, aguantando la respiración como podía mientras se besaba con su compañero, hasta que el aire se hizo una necesidad y tuvieron que separarse. Aunque la bocanada de aire que tomó fue rápida y efectiva. Lo suficiente como para volver a la faena, devorando a Berthold y sintiendo su retorno de una manera que jamás habría imaginado que el pudiese transmitir: cálido, intenso y posesivo.


End file.
